Devices containing seal rings, such as segmented seal rings, are known for use in establishing fluid-tight seals along outer cylindrical shaft surfaces of compressors, pumps, turbines, and other equipment. Scraper rings are known for cleaning the outer cylindrical surfaces of such equipment. After prolonged use, the seal and scraper rings of such devices tend to experience wear and damage, requiring the repair or replacement of the rings.
Many of these conventional devices contain multiple small parts for retaining their seal and scraper rings in place and biasing the rings against the shaft surface. The mere replacement of a single worn or damaged seal or scraper ring may require extensive efforts to disassemble and reassemble the device, not only with respect to the damaged and replacement rings, but also with respect to non-damaged parts that must be removed to access the damaged rings. The resulting manpower, time consumption and expenses for repairing the devices can become quite costly. Further, the compressor, pump, turbine, or other equipment remains non-operational during these extensive repair efforts, deleteriously affecting overall productivity.